rise_of_nations_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ground Units
Infantry * Infantry units are the standardized combat unit in the game. They can be produced en mass and are the primary means of combat between two nations. Countries start with select amount of infantry in 20k, 40k, 90k, 120k, and 180k sized units at silver tier based on the country in question's population. Infantry are armed with what seems to be a standard modern assault rifle. The amount of infantry you can spawn is directly related to how large your country population is as that controls the manpower you receive. A single unit is defined as 10k soldiers. * Specifications: Infantry move the slowest out of any ground troop. They take relatively large counts of casualties when taking cities. Untrained infantry can experience up to 5% of total unit size in losses from taking a city with the same number of civilians as there are troops invading, this increases with the construction of forts and will decrease with unit experience. * Strategy: Infantry can be summed up as the multi-role unit. If it's on land it's probably a good idea to use Infantry to do it. Infantry can take cities well, fight other infantry, be produced in large amounts. Generally the best strategic use of infantry is to just ''use ''them. However they are very vulnerable on water so refrain from putting them in danger there. * Cost: 1 Million per unit, 10k manpower per unit, 20k upkeep price per unit. Tanks * Tanks are the cornerstone of mobile combat technology. Designed to have thick armor and to deal extremely large amounts of damage the tank is one of the key components of modern military. But not quite in this game. Tanks while certainly useful can be for the most part ignored without causing too many issues. The main issue is their limited manufacture quantities that makes them less viable that infantry. A single unit is defined as 200 tanks. * Specifications: 200 tanks can usually take out 20k Infantry with heavy losses, this is mainly due to the unit experience system giving infantry an edge because they level up during combat. The tank moves quickly and can capture cities rather effectively however does need to stop periodically to replenish the unit. They can only be produced in cities exceeding 1 million population. This greatly limits the scale of production. * Strategy: Tanks can be used for extremely quick territory acquisition that is difficult to counter. By making a large amount of tank units around 800 in strength they can take most cities and move faster than most infantry could catch them. This allows them to escape infantry resistance rather than fight it increasing the amount of time they can fight. One good strategy with tanks is to back them up with Infantry support while they handle conquest and the Infantry handle combat. * Cost: 5 Million per unit, 10k manpower per unit, 160k upkeep price per unit, 1 motor part, and .25 steel. Anti-Aircraft * Anti Aircraft vehicles were developed surprisingly to be used to counter aircraft. The vehicle is a carbon copy of the Tank model but instead of normal combat it has a range around it in which any and all enemy aircraft are shot down. Anti-Aircraft units are extremely weak to other ground units. Often getting destroyed instantly by any other ground unit. A single unit is defined as 10 Anti-Aircraft vehicles. * Specifications: A single unit can destroy a fighter without taking any damage in about 7 seconds, an attacker in 12 seconds, and a bomber in 20 seconds. AA moves approximately as fast as a tank and is ineffective at doing anything but anti aircraft. AA has a range of 120 kilometers to shoot down aircraft. * Strategy: Use these vehicles to defend factories and major cities against air raids while also putting them in major land based armies to protect them from air support fire. * Cost: 15 Million per unit, 2.5k manpower per unit, 64k upkeep price per unit.